The Oncoming Storm
by Keyblade Student Soku
Summary: It was just a normal day for Soku and her friends and family... Until suddenly, their attacked by an old enemy leading a brand new army. Now, Soku will have to embark on a journey with some friends and family to rescue everyone who's been kidnapped, and face tough obstacles along the way. - Has a slight SoRiku scene, if you don't support, just keep reading, people.


**The Oncoming Storm**

"Soku! Soooku! Wake up, sweetie!" I heard a voice calling. I slowly opened my tired eyes. Squinting a bit at the bright light, I quietly yawned. When my eyes adjusted, I saw my dad Sora, a man with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was standing over me. "It's time to get up, princess. School. I left some outfit choices out for you, just in case." He said quietly.

Sitting up lazily, I grumbled a bit and yawned. "Mmn... Is school really that important, Daddy?" I muttered, obviously still half-asleep. Sora laughed a bit and kissed my head. "Just get ready, sweetie. Riku's making breakfast. Your favorite." He said calmly. I suddenly was alert. "My favorite? Do you mean... Mango pancakes with a Paopu Smoothie?" I said happily, a smile forming on my face. Yes, that was my favorite breakfast. I have strange tastes.

Sora smiled warmly and laughed. "Yep. Just for you." My smiled grew wider, and I jumped out of my bed. "I'll be ready soon, Daddy!" I exclaimed, running to my closet to look for an outfit. Sora just laughed a bit. "Okay, princess." He said calmly, leaving my room and closing the door.

I quickly changed into my usual school outfit. White dress shirt with a blue checkered tie, my vest that Riku got me over it, a blue checkered skirt with white shorts underneath just in case, and my Sora-styled sneakers.

I ran out of my room and looked down the hall, seeing the line for the bathroom. "Ugh, never gonna get in there." I quickly ran through the living room and up the stairs, seeing no line for the bathroom. My friend Xemisai, a girl with blue and silver hair, yellow eyes and pale skin, trudged out of the bathroom once I got upstairs.

"Mornin' Xemi-chan!" I shouted as I ran by her, quickly getting to the bathroom before anyone else. When I finished in the bathroom, I walked out and checked myself one more time in a hall mirror. My kinda-spiky brown and silver hair looked fine, my blue eyes were shining bright, my tan skin looked great, and my outfit was looking cute. I smiled, satisfied with myself. I spun all the way to the stairs and slid down the banister, then jumped off and made my way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw all of my friends and family seated at the table. The cooks of the house, Riku and Roxas, were making breakfast for everyone. I smiled and went over to my seat by Sora, sitting and patiently waiting for breakfast. A few more people soon entered, and soon after, breakfast was served. Everyone ate, me enjoying my breakfast the most, devouring my pancakes and downing my Paopu smoothie in what seemed like a single gulp.

Soon everyone was finished, me and all the other school-aged kids getting up and heading off. First my friend Xemisai, then her boyfriend Zemyx, my Ex Roxel after them, the youngsters, Vantus and Venit, my younger brothers Sorua and Rikai along with Terra and Aqua's daughter Aerra, and finally, me. I stopped at the door, turning around and hugging Sora and Riku who were standing there now.

"I love you guys, see you after school!" I said. Sora and Riku both hugged me back, then off I went into the relevantly large group of the kids heading to school. I had to stand with my younger brothers to protect them, just in case they bugged Aerra too much again.

Over back at the door, Sora chuckled a little and looked at Riku. "Ah, I love days like this, we get a break." He said, kissing Riku. Back at the group of kids, me and my brothers saw, laughing and shouting "EWW!" just to be troublesome. Riku rolled his eyes, closing the door. Then, we all were off to school.

I was in Art Class with Xemisai, us sitting next to each other, working on our morning ten-minute sketches. I was drawing a nice picture of me, Sora and Riku, us standing in a little line, holding hands. I was also in the process of adding Sorua and Rikai on the ends. Xemisai was dreamily doodling her and Zemyx on a romantic picnic date, having the mindset of a typical teen girl in love.

Off in P.E, Roxel and Zemyx were exiting the locker-room, joining the usual group of students doing morning stretches. Roxel stretched his arms over his head a moment, then leaned down and touched his toes before standing straight again. Zemyx sat down and put his legs straight in front of him, leaning forward and touching his toes. He then went on his back and started doing crunches. Roxel eventually got down and started doing crunches with Zemyx, sort of competeing with him.

Vantus, Venit, Sorua, Rikai and Aerra were at a special school. Their teachers were the three fairy godmothers, Yen Sid, Master Eraqus, and King Mickey. They taught the youngsters some good Keyblade Tactics, useful magics, told them the different potions and what they did, taught them about Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed, and much more. The youngsters enjoyed it, them finding it quite interesting and fun. They mostly enjoyed when they could spar with each other, whether they use real keyblade's that most of the few had earned, or fake wooden or foam ones, which were mostly used by Rikai, since he was the only one without a keyblade.

The day seemed to fly by, and me and the others all met up at our usual spot where the schools met at a corner, then began to walk home. The youngest of the group, Vantus and Venit, were very tired, so me and Xemisai decided to carry them and let them nap the way home. We found it especially cute, giggling occasionally at their soft and childish snores and grumbles while they slept. Meanwhile, Zemyx and Roxel were left to look after my extra-energetic brothers, along with a quite annoyed Aerra.

After the long walk, we all got back to the house we all shared. Going inside, me and Xemisai found Ventus and Vanitas and gave them the sleeping twins. We then went and sat on the couch, taking off our backpacks and starting to rummage through to find our homework. Roxel and Zemyx shooed my younger brothers off to go practice their sparring, and had Aerra go off and do whatever she would. Then they came and sat with me and Xemisai. Xemisai instantly cuddled with Zemyx, and Zemyx cuddled right back. Me and Roxel simply sat there, not even making eye contact as we pulled out our homework, starting to get to work.

"Why do we even need to know this crap? Half of it I can't even see us using in real life." Roxel mumbled. Zemyx nodded in agreement, and so did Xemisai. I just shrugged.

"I do wonder why our parents don't just homeschool us about this then send us to have advanced keyblade studies. I mean, we're old enough, and we get this stuff." I said, working on a math worksheet, which was my only homework. Roxel was working on a science paper, with a Language Arts report he also needed to finish. Xemisai and Zemyx were deciding to put their partner project from an extracurricular aside for the moment.

Me and Roxel soon finished our homework, Sora and Roxas walking in, them looking at me and Roxel. "You guys got your homework done? If so, we need you to help with some chores." Roxas said. Me and Roxel nodded, putting our homework away and getting up, sort of glad to leave the mushy atmosphere that Xemisai and Zemyx were leaving. Sora and Roxas had me and Roxel work on washing dishes and folding clothes while they did some cleaning. Typical household chores, nothing to be thought of them.

I was folding clothes, and after a while, when I was folding one of my brother's shirts, suddenly there was a slight tremor in the floor that made everyone freeze up curiously. The room almost seemed darker... Suddenly, there was a weird gurle-like growl, which made me drop the shirt and back up into the center of the Kitchen, Roxel backing up as well until our backs touched. We were cautious, our keyblades appearing. I dual wielded my Chained Hearts key and my starter keyblade that was similar to the one you'd get in Deep Space. Roxel had one that looked half like Oblivion mixed with one of Axel's chakrams, and his other hand a a slight ball of darkness around it. Suddenly, many Heartless emerged from the ground, surrounding us.

"Jump!" I shouted. Roxel did I said, just as he did I suddenly slammed my keyblades on the ground, causing a tremor that rippled out and hit the Heartless hard, making them disappear. It was over before Roxel even touched the ground again. I growled to myself. "I have a feeling that they brought friends." I said.

Suddenly, there were screams in the other room, along with the sound of Nobodies and Heartless. Then there was a brief battlecry, and the sounds decreased. Me and Roxel ran out of the Kitchen, seeing Axel fighting off Heartless and Nobodies, protecting Xemisai and Zemyx. Me and Roxel started to help, but the creatures kept swarming in as fast as we were killing them off. There was a tremor from another room, and all the creatures suddenly let out cries, Unversed popping up and joining them as they ran to that room. We all did, as well. Everyone did. We saw them all keeping together in groups.

Xemisai started fighting, using darkness powers she sort of inherited from her parents. Aerra was there, fighting alongside Sorua and Rikai. Aerra was dual wielding Master Keeper and Chaos Ripper, both given to her by her parents. Sorua had the Kingdom Key 2, which the king himself had given Sorua when he was very small. Rikai simply had to use his magic, since he couldn't quite hinder any of the creatures with a foam bat. Vantus and Venit had woken, and were starting fight along-side their parents, Vantus wielding Void Gear, Venit wielding Lost Memory. Zemyx was staying near Xemisai, simply defending her with the temporary shields and magics.

Soon, some of the creatures cleared a spot at a wall, where a darkness passage appeared, and out walked an enemy that may seem familiar to some of the people there... It was Xehanort. He smirked and laughed evilly. "How pitiful, you all. Can't even handle a group of these innocent creatures?" He simply said.

I growled. "Innocent?! Their trying to KILL us!" I shouted at him, flipping my Chained Hearts where I was holding it backhand and stabbing out backwards, getting a Heartless right in the head. Flipping my Keyblade back around, I scowled at Xehanort, who simply laughed and clapped.

"Spectacular! Did you learn that from your father, or your uncle? My old friend." He had an evil look in his eyes. I was completely enraged, but went back to fighting as a swarm marauded me. Suddenly, some shadowy figures appeared, one first grabbing Sora, it holding him tight. Then the rest grabbed almost all of the adults, and a good chunk of the children. The only people left free were me, Sorua, Aerra, Xemisai, Roxel and Riku. The shadowy figures started pulling their hostages toward the passage, everyone flailing and yelling and screaming, trying to struggle against them, bu the effort was futile.

Sora kicked and screamed. "RIKU!" He yelled. Riku was enraged. "LET SORA GO!" He yelled, running at Xehanort, ready to strike him with his Way To Dawn. As Riku was about to strike him, Xehanort suddenly pulled a dagger out of his jacket and stabbed Riku in the stomach. Riku froze, dropping Way To Dawn, his eyes wide. Me, Sora, Sorua and Rikai all froze up. Sora struggled harder now. "RIKU!" He screamed, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. Me, Sorua and Rikai all had looks of disbelief. "DADDY!" We yelled in odd unison. Xehanort smirked, pulling the dagger out of Riku's stomach and putting it back in his jacket, pushing Riku back, making him fall onto his back. Riku just lied there, a hand over his wound that was bleeding quite a but, him seeming to struggle to breathe now, looking weak. All the shadowy figures took everyone away through the passage. Xehanort simply stood there, smirking. I instinctively killed off a few Unversed that were swarming me, but my eyes were still on Riku, my vision faintly blurred by tears that were starting to pool in my eyes. Sorua, Aerra, Xemisai and Roxel were still fighting, though.

From the passage, suddenly, four people entered. One was a girl, I could tell by her figure, in a black hoodie, the hood covering her face. She also wore simple jeans and sneakers. There were slight hints of red hair peeking out of her hood, and by her height and such, I could tell she wasn't much younger than me, maybe by two years. The next was a boy, he looked a little older than me. He had pinkish hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a casual t-shirt with a sweater over it, and a pink-and-black striped scarf, with tattered jeans and black boots. I infered he was deaf by the fact that when everyone else flinched slightly at a loud noise, he simply stood there, unaware. The third member of the small group was a girl in a dark blue shirt with a black cloak over it, she also wore denim shorts and hightops. She had dark purple eyes and some-what spikey dark blue hair with red streaks here and there. She had a bit of a... _Shadowy_ feel to her, so to speak. And lastly was a girl who seemed about as old as Aerra. She simply stood there like a good little girl, with bright pink eyes, a poised bob of black hair, a cute black-and-pink hat on, along with pink-rimmed glasses. She had on a pink dress-shirt with a black vest, and a pink layered skirt, along with black boots.

The little girl looked up at Xehanort. "Shall I test this one, sir?" She asked. Her voice was about the pitch of a seven-year-old's... So, maybe she was younger than I thought? Xehanort smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sonata. Yes." He said. Sonata, as her name was, nodded back. Suddenly, Cherry Blossom petals flew in and started to circle around the still weakening Riku. After a moment, Sonata smiled. "This one's good, very good indeed." She giggled.

Looking at the Shadowy girl, Sonata had the petals disappear. "Sona, If you would?" She said. Sona smirked. "Finally." She simply said. She made a motion with her hand, and a shadowy figure that looked like Sora appeared, it's beady yellow eyes staring at Sona. "Pet, make a Shadow of your human's little lover here." She said. The figure nodded, and almost animalistically crawled over, then barely touched Riku, off to the side, a shadowy figure of him appearing. The Sora shadow make a chortle-like sound, then went back over to Sona, her patting it's head. "Good boy." She simply said, going back through the passage with both the shadows following her. Sonata looked at the boy, and nudged him. The boy looked at her, doing a sign language, which I knew meant, "What?" Sonata did a sign language, and I couldn't quite pick up what it meant. The boy laughed. "Oooh." He said. Sonata nodded. "You can read my lips, right, Vincent?" She asked. Vincent nodded. Sonata smiled. "Good. Let's go." She said. Vincent simply nodded again, walking back through the passage.

The last girl still stood there next to Xehanort. Xehanort turned to her, smiling. "You sure are quiet today." He said. The girl simply stood there. "... I just never thought I'd be back here." She eventually said, softly. I recognized the voice mainly, looking shocked. "W-Wait..." I mumbled to myself. Xehanort laughed. "Take off your hood, dear." He said. The girl nodded and obeyed, taking off her hood. It revealed a face I'd never forget. A young face, one of a girl almost sixteen or so. She had bright green eyes and spikey red hair, along with two small black marks on her cheeks. She looked at me, our eyes locking.

"A-Axeilia.." I said without even noticing I did. Axeilia simply smiled. "Hello, sister." She said warmly. I stood there, staring in shock. Suddenly, the hordes of creatures started dissapearing. Axeilia laughed as my dumbfounded state, and pulled her hood back up. "I've business. Until next time, dear sister. I shall continue missing you, until our paths cross again. I have nothing left here but foul memories and a broken-hearted sibling. Oh, and my bunny-doll." She said. She turned around and left, Xehanort chuckling and leaving with her, the passage closing.

Riku groaned, and I snapped back to reality, realizing the absence of the creatures. My keyblades disappeared, and I ran over to Riku, dropping down on my knees beside him. "Daddy!" I almost yelled. Riku looked like he was in much pain. All I could do was stare, I didn't know what to do. "D-Daddy... Ooooh, what do I do, what do I do?!" I said, panicked. Riku coughed a little, then sighed a shaky breath, his trembling hand reaching up and touching my cheek. "Princess, calm... Down..." He said weakly. Tears started to trickled down my cheeks, and I took Riku's hand, holding it tightly with both of mine. "C-C'mon, Daddy... I-I'll get you help! Q-Quit acting l-like you're gonna die right here..." I almost sobbed. Sorua was over by us now, and he had a tight grip on Riku's other hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

Riku smiled almost calmly at us. "I love you both. If Rikai and Sora were here, I'd tell them I loved them, too." He said. He seemed very weak, almost like he was fading. I tightened my grip on his hand, starting to tremble badly. Riku pulled hand hand away from Sorua a moment to reach and grab his Way To Dawn, looking at me, putting it in my hands. "Take it... Be strong with it, remember me by it." He said softly, smiling. I tightly gripped it, a soft glow around my hands showing it had been rightfully passed to me. I nodded, then looked Riku in the eyes, setting down the Way To Dawn and leaning down, hugging Riku tightly. "I-I love you, Daddy..." I said, my voice nearly cracking as I choked back tears. Riku hugged me back. I let go and sat up again, gripping his hand tightly once again. Riku smiled, and closed his eyes, as he sighed out the last of his breath, and I felt his hand become limp in mine.

Everyone stared in disbelief, and me and Sorua began sob, as everyone else came and sat around Riku with us, the mood of the room turning to sorrow. We sat there for a while, crying out our sadness 'til we could cry no more. Even then, I just sat there for a while, staring at Riku. And soon, something processed in my mind. "Xehanort did this..." I mumbled quietly, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me. "Xehanort needs to pay... He's the reason everything's like this...!" I growled. I picked up Way To Dawn and stood, holding it, staring at it. "I will SAVE Sora... I will AVENGE Riku... I will RESCUE my lost sister... Along with EVERYONE ELSE they've TAKEN from me! I vow this on my fallen father's Keyblade, or so be it, the darkness has it's will to swallow me up and have me do it's bidding... Which I DOUBT will EVER happen..." I said, my mindset no longer one of sorrow, but of hate and rage. "I will find Justice..." I mumbled, the Way To Dawn glowing faintly, making everyone stare in shock. "I will earn Vengeance..." I added, and suddenly Chained Hearts appeared, floating next to Way To Dawn. "And if needed, I will allow Mercy..." I said lastly, my Starter Keyblade appearing and floating on the other side of Way To Dawn. I turned Way To Dawn upwards, the other two following it's lead. Suddenly, the three all came together, and in a bright flash and a swift gust of wind, they all merged into a beautiful Black and Red keyblade that had "JUSTICE" on the handle, "VENGEANCE" on the neck, and "MERCY" on the dragon-eye-like charm in the teeth. The name rung in my head. _Night Angel. _I said it aloud. "Night Angel."

Everyone stared at me. I smirked, pointing the new Keyblade at the wall, a darkness passage appearing. "Let's go save everyone." I ordered. Everyone nodded. I went in first, followed by Xemisai, whom had left a dark encasing around Riku's body, then Sorua, then Aerra, and lastly Roxel. This was the beginning of a LONG journey to come, that would be taxing and full of challenges. But, I likes challenges, and decided, this was going to be quite an enjoyful ride. People believed that the worst had passed, but no, not even close. And this, my friends, was the start... Of _The Oncoming Storm._


End file.
